Boku no Hero Cannonball Run
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A billionaire sheik from Saudi Arabia is inspired to make a reality show based on racing and planned on making one, but after watching the sports festival of UA Academy, the sheik decided to goad the UA Academy students into becoming participants in a cross country race within Japan in an effort to garner ratings for his TV program.
1. Prologue

**Boku no Hero Cannonball Run**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Cannonball Run **_is owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers! Welcome to a new Danganronpa fanfic. This time something new popped onto my head after getting a surprise inspiration from a 1980's movie, in which started when I browsed **wikipedia** over the filmography of **Jackie Chan**, and there it showed the list of films that featured Jackie and accidentally saw the 1981 film titled "_**The Cannonball Run**_".

Out of curiosity, I checked the wikipedia entry of that film and after reading it, curiosity aroused me and through **google** I managed to download the film and watched it, and to my surprise I find it entertaining, as it was about a race which featured some of the American actors in their prime, which included the earliest roles of Jackie Chan. After re-watching it for a week, a thought hit me as I was still typing the chapters of my ongoing Hero Academia fics, and that's where the inspiration hit me.

Then came a challenge where I realized that there aren't enough Hero Academia characters to use and due to the faqct that only a few sections are shown in the manga and anime, and that's when I decided to check on the Hewro Academia wiki site, and after reading their profiles, and recalling the characters of the Cannonball Run film, things started to enter my mind and decided to have the Hero Academia characters join forces and decided to try it out to see if this would attract the Hero Academia fans.

Since this is about racing, particularly a cross-country car race set in Japan, it's sort of being similar to the UA sports festival, thus it's safe to asume that Quirks may be involved...

Moreover, this fic will be full of adventure...and wanton humor at its best.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Prologue**_

The scene shifts to the Middle East continent of **Saudi Arabia**, where the scene zoomed towards a posh mansion which houses a very wealthy Arabian businessman, a multi-billionaire, who appeared to have a love of racing, as you can see he is watching a show on TV about an F-1 racing event and is enjoying seeing several race cars racing on whoever gets the lead and he is holding a DVD case titled "**CARS**" and "**CARS 2**", revealing that the Arabian businessman is an avid fan of racing. He is also seen eating his favorite food while watching the racing show where his favorite car racer, Michael Schumacher taking the lead and he is nearing the finish line, and the Arabian businessman is seen cheering.

"Yes! Schumacher wins! You are my idol!"

By then his loyal servant came and informed his employer about a reality show in which it featured a similar theme about racing, and there the businessman is told about the program titled "**The Amazing Race**", and the businessman checked it out, and after over an hour the businessman is impressed and an inspiration came to his head as he decided to come up with his own version of the said show, and after glancing at the two DVD cases, he decided to do a racing-theme version of the Amazing Race, and told his servant about his intention.

"A reality show based on racing?"

"Yes! And if I managed to do that and it becomes successful, it would cause other people to imitate me...and imagine the money coming to me!"

"But...that might be difficult..."

"Huh? Why?"

"You need a lot of money...some financial backers...and a network that is willing to air this show you intend to create...even though you're a billionaire...you might have problems should this show you intend to create would flop...and there's the participants you intend to select...will there be those who would be enticed to accept your offer...?"

"Hmm...you do have a point there..."

"But...I have an idea on how to make your dreams become a reality...and where to find participants...though it won't be here in our country..."

"Really...? Tell me more..."

The servant informed his employer that he might have difficulty in doing this intention since many of the businessmen in Saudi Arabia are mostly owners of the various TV networks here and it might be difficult in finding possible contestants, but then suggested that he might know a country that might be interested and where to find prospected participants who can easily be enticed to accept the possible reality show he intend to give life. As the businessman listens on, the servant showed his master a video about a certain academy in **Japan** which operates on privilege and produces the BEST students.

Suddenly, the businessman's father came and overheard the conversation, and he asked his son what is he planning to do, as he finds it quite outrageous about making a reality show based on car racing, and the Arabian businessman said he is inspired by the show The Amazing Race, and he wanted to make his own version and air it here in Saudi, and is confident that it will become a hit in their native country.

The businessman's father then asked how and where he would find and persuade participants to participate in this planned show, and which place would he choose to do the planned show's location, given how vast Saudi Arabia is and there the businessman's servant told his master's father about a suggestion he has in mind which he belueve would help his master's planned reality show.

The businessman's father raised an eyebrow after hearing this, and could not believe what he just heard, and asked his son's servant if he is serious about this, seeing that the proposed plan is not as easy as his son think, as well as the location of the planned reality show.

"Hey!"

"Yes, master?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hmm?"

"My son would want to make a reality show based on that Amazing Race thing?"

"Yes, master."

"That's crazy!"

"I know, master."

The businessman's servant told his master's father that he is suggesting to his master that he is going to make a reality show based on the Amazing Race, and the location will be at Japan and he intend to suggest to his master to persuade the students of UA Academy to participate, believing that the aspiring students wanting to become pro-heroes participating in the planned racing would be a hit, not only in Saudi Arabia but also in the rest of the world.

The businessman, dressed in Arab clothes and a headgear, became intrigued, having watched the live telecast of the UA Academy Sports Festival a few months ago and felt that it would work with his planned reality show, and asked his servant if he knows where and how to find the students of UA Academy, and the servant said he knows the website and where to find the profile of the said students.

"So you know?"

"Yes, master."

"Where do we find it?"

"In the internet."

"I know! I mean where can we…"

"Leave that to me, master."

"…"

"…"

The businessman, who is also a sheik, grinned while rubbing his hands as he finds it useful and inspired him to go into action, and his father sweat-dropped, wondering if the heat has gotten into his son as he finds it near impossible and attempted to dissuade him saying it is a waste of time and feels that casting superhero students from Japan won't be easily swayed and believe that the Japanese government may not agree with this.

His son however grinned and assured that he will sort this out and will succeed, assuring that if his plans become a success, their family name will be given recognition and even earn money, stating that his brilliant mind has never fail him, which his father was starting to get swayed after seeing his son's confidence.

"Do not worry, father."

"Huh?"

"Leave it to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My brilliant mind never fail me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

The sheik asked his servant if there is a way to find out about the students of UA Academy, which the servant said he knows someone who might hack his way to the website and get info on the students, and the sheik nodded as he is feeling that his intended plans are being set in motion.

The three Arab individuals stood together as the businessman's father suggested that he purchase the rights of the Amazing Race franchise so that he can own and make a version of his own, and the businessman, who is revealed to be a billionaire, nodded as he instructed his servant to take action, which the servant nodded.

The three Arab individuals are identified as:

\- **Boom Shaka-Laka** (a billionaire sheik who own various businesses all over Saudi Arabia)

\- **Boom-Boom-Boom Yugobaktomaruum** (Boom Shaka-Laka's father, a sheik and a trillionaire who also own various businesses all over Saudi Arabia)

\- **Abu** (Boom Shaka-Laka's faithful servant)

-x-

_**Japan.**_

The scene showed that some of the Class 1A students of UA Academy are seen at a huge event that involves a racing exhibition, but then some aspiring villains attempted to hold the event hostage, threatening to kill the hostages if their demands are not made, such as a ransom of 1 billion Yen and a safe passage out of Japan.

The villains even held children hostages and threaten to kill them if the police interfere or attempt to send any pro-hero here and try to stop them, as they made their point by shooting a toddler in cold blood on live TV, which added more to the tension inside the hostage drama.

"There! See that?"

"That shows that we mean business!"

"So here is what you do!"

"Meet our demands!"

"Stall us and we'll kill more hostages!"

"And we mean it!"

"Do it now!"

"Or else!"

What the hostage taker did not expect is that **Recovery Girl** is among the hostages and uses her Quirk to save the life of the toddler, and this irked the hostage taker and demanded why is she here, and Recovery Girl said she is among the hostages and chastises them for shooting an innocent child who cannot fight back.

Of course the lead hostage taker justified that they need to make their threats real and stated that a dead hostage is necessary, and attempted to shoot the toddler again but Recovery Girl protected the child, leading to a stand-off between her and the hostage taker.

"You sure are a coward."

"What?"

"You pick on kids…but you don't have the balls."

"Why you…!"

"Why not go find jobs instead of robbing people?"

"You old hag…!"

"Turn yourselves in."

"Damn you!"

As the hostage takers are about to shoot down Recovery Girl, the members of Class 1A barges in, as Mineta fired his quirk which jammed and disable the guns, Todoroki uses his ice powers to freeze the hostage takers in their places and both Izuku and Bakugo punched the hostage takers and knocked them out.

Soon the police arrived and thanked the UA students for the help, and this gives UA Academy recognition and publicity, which public perception towards the students and UA Academy were positive and well-received.

The organizer of the racing exhibition was grateful for the help and gave the Class 1A students free pass to a racing event that features celebrity racers such as Michael Shumacher, Mario Andretti, and the Class 1A students, save for Bakugo, accepted.

"Wow."

"Thanks."

"We accept."

"We will attend."

"Thanks, we appreciate it."

"We'll be there."

"Racing…"

"Ha-ha."

The live footage of Class 1A in action is seen not only in japan, but also in most parts of the world, where viewers are amazed at what class 1A can do.

-x-

Back at Saudi, Boom Shaka-Laka saw the news, and became more intrigued after seeing the students' quirks, and he became more impressed and it further inspired him to carry out his proposed plans of getting to know more about them and come up with a way to convince them to participate in his plans of doing a racing-themed reality show based on the Amazing Race.

His servant, Abu saw it as well, and commented that while it would raise curiosity from the would-be viewers, he asked his master if he is really sure about involving the teens in the planned show, which Boom Shaka-Laka said that he has made up his mind and will not back down, believing that his plans will become a success.

"Master…"

"Yes?"

"Those kids…their quirks are really something."

"I know."

"Are you sure about…?"

"Yes. I will pursue it…and I will not back out. It will happen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though some of Class 1A only had a minimal exposure, they will get more in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Boom Shaka-Laka make plans in putting his planned reality show in motion as he attempt to get to know about the UA Academy students...

See you in July or August...

Reviews are needed...


	2. Preparations

**Boku no Hero Cannonball Run**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Cannonball Run **_is owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the billionaire sheik is making moves to make his plans a reality, whilst class 1-A are enjoying some moment before eventually getting embroiled…

Moreover, this chapter will be full of slice of life...and wanton humor at its best.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Junbi**_

_Tokyo Japan..._

Several days after the hostage incident at a racing charity event, the organizers decided to hold another racing event which features international car racers and the event would take place for a week, and since Day 1, the reception was positive and the organizers were grateful to Class 1-A of UA Academy for stopping the hostage takers and now the event is ongoing as expected.

The next day, the scene shows that it was Day 2 of the charity racing event in which famous racers in Japan, as well as international car racers, and there the scene slowly shifts to a racing circuit where several people flocked the racing arena where several racing cars are cruising around the racing circuit, where some of Japan's well-known car racers, as well as foreign ones, are driving the circuit much to the delight of racing fans and enthusiasts, as well as avid car collectors alike, as it was revealed that every summer, an annual racing event is held which it is sort of a charity-like event, and this would attract racing fans and non-fans to the event, and there the proceeds would go to charity, and the audience being drawn included high school students.

While yesterday drew a lot of crowd, today it attracted a BIGGER CROWD as even Japanese celebrities, such as movie actors, idols and even politicians, flock the circuit and are enjoying the scene they are watching, and unbeknownst to the other crowd, some of the politicians are secretly betting on which racing car and driver are going to win, and to their dismay, a certain female person who is good at gambling managed to win the bet, and she managed to win the bet as her betting racer won, and the politicians begrudgingly honored their promise and gave their betting money to her.

"Here..."

"I can't believe I lost the bet..."

"I'll never bet on a lady gambler again..."

"One day I'll get my money back..."

"I'll bet against you one day..."

"You'll see...I'll definitely win again next time..."

"Gambling bitch..."

"Thank you, gentlemen...hope to make business with you again..."

As the day went on, the racing event proceeded without incident, and the scene zooms in towards some of the audiences, where it is shown that some of UA Academy students are among the spectators, and are watching the event which seemingly sparked interest on some of the academy students, and one by one the students were somewhat enticed to participate in a race even though the chances are near zero due to them being minors yet they see nothing wrong in dreaming.

Among the students who attended were:

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Tenya Iida

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Yuga Aoyama

\- Mashirao Ohima

\- Denki Kaminari

Though all of the Class 1-A students were invited, only eight of them attended as others were not interested while others have other pressing matters to attend, and Izuku and the others were impressed at the event as they get to see actual car racing live, and Uraraka said she get to see real international car racers in the flesh.

Izuku nodded and said that because they stopped the hostage takers, the event proceeded as planned and now many people are happy to see this event happening, and said that he is glad to be here as they were given free passes which Uraraka agreed.

"Wow…the whole venue is jam-packed…"

"Yeah…though it's a racing exhibition event, many came here to watch…"

"Looks like we did the right thing."

"Yeah, Deku-kun…and we even got free passes."

"Although the whole 1-A class is invited…only a few of us came."

"The others have pressing matters…"

"and the rest are busy with personal reasons. Well, let's enjoy today."

"Right."

Iida also agreed and said that once he graduates and become a pro-hero he would enroll at a driving school to learn how to drive, so that he would not have to rely on his Quirk to get to places, which Asui agreed as she would only use her Quirk to go to places if there is an emergency.

Aoyama then wondered if any of their classmates would entertain the idea of buying at least a second-hand vehicle, and asked Uraraka if she plans to buy one in the future, but she flatly turn down those words as she made it known that once she graduates and become a pro-hero she will work hard and save money so as to financially support her parents, which Aoyama sweat-dropped at her rather stern reaction.

"My answer is NO!"

"Whoa!"

"I'm not buying anything!"

"Eh?"

"Once I become a pro-hero, I will earn a lot to give my parents a comfortable life!"

"W-well…"

"My parents come first before myself!"

"O-okay…"

Iida calms Uraraka down and told her that her intention is okay but he urges her to save some for herself as she also deserved to buy something for herself, but she said her reason for doing this is to help her parents so as they can have a comfortable life and she has no time to indulge herself financially, and thanked Iiida for his advice.

Iida and Asui whispered to each other, seeing that Uraraka is so devoted but felt that she shouldn't push herself too hard and that she deserved to be happy as well, and they couldn't help but sympathize with her as they are aware that Uraraka's family is quite below the middle-class ranking financially.

"Uraraka is so devoted…"

"Yes. She is hardworking."

"But still…she deserved to spend something for herself."

"I agree."

"I wish her parents would get a big break financially, so that Uraraka won't have to push herself hard."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

The eight classmates then proceeded to watch the rest of the events and everything went well as there are no signs of trouble and that no unfortunate incident took place.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts to the Middle East continent of Saudi Arabia, where the scene zoomed towards a posh mansion which houses a very wealthy Arabian businessman, a multibillionaire, who is also a sheik, and appeared to have a love for racing, as you can see he is watching a show on TV about an F-1 racing event and is enjoying seeing several race cars racing on whoever gets the lead and he is holding a DVD case titled "CARS" and "CARS 2", revealing that the Arabian businessman is an avid fan of racing.

He is also seen eating his favorite food while watching the racing show where his favorite car racer, Michael Shumacher taking the lead and he is nearing the finish line, and the Arabian businessman is seen cheering. But his musing is interrupted when his servant arrived and talked to his master about today's events.

"My sheik..."

"Yes, my servant?"

"The hacker you asked me to request his presence has arrived..."

"Really?"

"Yes...he's waiting at the living room..."

"I'm on my way! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my sheik..."

"Ah! It's been a long time, my friend!"

The billionaire sheik turns out to be Boom Shaka-Laka, and he listens on as his servant then summoned an Arabian "hacker" and there he introduced himself to the Arabian billionaire, while telling him that he was told by the servant about the billionaire's plans to "enlist" the academy students to participate in his planned racing-themed reality show that is set to take place in in Japan.

The hacker, who boasts himself over his skills, then brought out his laptop and showed his hacking skills and soon he showed to them the list of the UA Academy students and their "Quirks", as well as the list of the people serving as teachers in the academy, in which he stated to the Arabian billionaire that it would be difficult to make contact with the academy's headmaster as he investigated Nezu, the UA Academy Headmaster, as well as the teachers of UA Academy, and stated that the chances are, while Nezu may be able to be persuaded, the teachers may downright turn down an offer to lend the students to the billionaire even if offered a "monetary donation".

"Eh? Is that what you think?"

"Yes..."

"Looks like I hit a roadblock..."

"But all is not lost, my friend..."

"Oh?"

"I do came up with a way to get past that certain...loophole..."

"Tell me..."

"It's like this..."

The hacker, however, said that it would be a good idea to try to go to Japan and try to coax some "political bigwigs" into thinking that he (the billionaire) came here to do a reality show while he try to coax some network companies to financially back his idea of a reality show then send some "feelers" to the academy students he thinks can be easily enticed with a prize money, and the Arabian billionaire felt that this is a good idea, and thanked the hacker for his suggestive input.

As the hacker left, Boom Shaka-Laka is starting to make preparations and planning, and his father, Boom- Boom-Boom Yugobaktomarum approached him and asked if he is sure about this and suggested that he do it here, but Boom Shaka-Laka said that he is sure his ideas would be turned down, and insisted that the participants he planned to recruit will be useful and would surely attract viewers not only in Saudi but also worldwide.

"Father…do not worry."

"Eh?"

"Leave it to me…everything will push through."

"Are you sure, my son?"

"Of course."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Still…"

Boom Shaka-Laka also said that he will succeed and promised that the money he would earn will go to their family bank account and everything will set forth as successful.

And after a few days, he secured his visa and heads for Japan to begin his plans to make a reality show using a cross-country racing as its main theme.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts at the charity racing event where Izuku, Uraraka, Asui and Iida attended as they are having a day off from UA Academy and they are enjoying the show as several race car drivers showed off their skills like drifting and the such, and yet the event was slightly overshadowed when some of the spectators recognized Izuku and the others.

They began complimenting the four students and tells them to do their best and become pro-heroes when the time comes, as well as telling them to become protectors of peace, prosperity and justice, which Izuku, and Uraraka were modest to reply as the spectators complimented the two.

"Keep up the good work!"

"Do your best!"

"Keep our country safe!"

"We'll root for you!"

"We love you!"

"You're our heroes!"

"Stay safe!"

"Be the great heroes!"

Iida and Asui took the compliment well and some of the spectators apologized to Iida for what happened to Tensei, which Iida said that it is okay and thanked them for the support, and the spectators tells Iida to do his best and succeed the dream that Tensei started.

"Keep up the good work!"

"Do your best!"

"Keep our country safe!"

"We'll root for you!"

"We love you!"

"You're our heroes!"

"Stay as humble as your brother"

"Be the great hero that your brother started!"

However, Izuku noticed that one of the spectators is using a smartphone to record something, and Izuku stared wide-eyed when it turns out that the person is aiming the smartphone under Uraraka's skirt, video-recording her panties, and Izuku shouted at the pervert to stop that.

Iida and Asui saw it and they too reacted, but Uraraka reacted the loudest as the pervert made a run for it and went through the crowd in a bid to blend in and lose her chasers, as Izuku and Iida began chasing the pervert.

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

"You pervert!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"Surrender now!"

"You maniac!"

"You won't get away with it!"

"Come back here this instant!"

At first the pervert is confident that he will lose them, but what he did not know is that Asui's tongue stretched and stick onto the pervert's pocket, thus serving as a tracker, and there Izuku and Iida were able to track him down, and just as the pervert is about to make a clean getaway, Uraraka was there, in front of him, as she was able to get around and anticipate the pervert's next route.

There she went into a frenzy and began beating up the pervert, punching and kicking him in a rather violent way as she was violated and did not let up as she loses her cool and did not let up, as the pervert screamed in pain at what she did.

"Hentai!"

"AAAAIIIEE!"

"Hentai!"

"GGGYYAAHH!"

"Hentai!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU BITCH!"

"Hentai!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

Iida and Izuku stared wide-eyed at the scene, as Uraraka beat up the pervert in a violent and bloody way, and there the two boys held her and urged her to calm down as the pervert is already defeated and too injured to move, but Uraraka became more agitated after seeing the video files of her, as aside from videotaping her panties, the pervert also secretly videotaped her while inside the public bathroom, and this made her lose her composure and began to kick and strangle the pervert.

Iida and Izuku became concerned and held her, urging her to calm down but she would not comply.

"Uraraka!"

"Uraraka…calm down!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Stop!"

"He's already beaten!"

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS HENTAI!"

"You already beat him!"

"Let the police handle him!"

Security came and helped pacify Uraraka while the pervert is taken away and his smartphone confiscated, and a sobbing but angry Uraraka is approached by a well-known Japanese racing champion and cheered her up, urging her to keep a cool head under certain circumstances and the event organizer apologized if security is lax.

Soon peace was restored and everything went on as usual and the four Class 1-A students went to the police station to file a complaint against the pervert, who is now under hospital arrest, and he will be sent to jail in two days.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the billionaire Arab has somewhat gotten info about Class 1-A and what they are capable of, which he is planning to exploit in order to make his intended racing reality show a reality, so that he can air it and make it a successful show.

Moreover, he is on his way to Japan and intend to examine how to muse the country to his advantage in making a reality show based on the Amazing Race.

A bit of action here as four of Class 1-A attended a racing exhibition event and in the process catches a pervert who just peeked and video-taped Uraraka's panties. In the end the offender suffered her wrath and is under hospital arrest.

* * *

_**Preview**_:

The sheik makes an observation about Japan and its prefecture and makes preparations to recruit the UA Academy students to participate in his planned reality show.

See you in August or September…

Reviews are welcomed…


	3. Research and Preparations

**Boku no Hero Cannonball Run**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Cannonball Run **_is owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as the Arabian billionaire is making plans and steps in making a reality show in Japan a reality as he makes a tour all over Japan before setting his sights on UA Academy.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Kenkyū to junbi_**

**_Tokyo Japan..._**

The scene shows that it was **Day 2** of the tour that the wealthy sheik is commencing, intending to study the routes of the race he intend materialize, and see what are the advantages and disadvantages in the race he is cooking, and with him is his loyal servant who is holding the map of Japan, and right now they are in **Kyushu**, in the vicinity of **_Fukuoka_**. There the sheik is studying the roads and the flow of traffic, seeing this as a perfect way to make the starting point, and his servant is outlining a makeshift map to show the routes that the intended participants would take.

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"How is this?"

"Perfect! Just perfect!"

"Then shall I make the same at the other routes?"

"Of course!"

"Very well, sir..."

"Good...now...next!"

After that, the sheikh and his servant move out and they are now in **_Hiroshima_** area, taking notes of the roads and other routes and there the sheik is impressed by the prefectures' landscapes and continued to move to another prefecture, until they reached the next area, which is Kyoto, and there the sheik finds himself impressed by its landscape and other landmarks, while glancing at the attractive girls, which some the girls giggled and other turned off by his manic antics which his servant had to remind his master to behave himself.

"Master..."

"What is it now?"

"Please behave..."

"But I am!"

"You are not...we are not in Saudi Arabia...the culture here is different...and you might attract unwanted attention..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes..."

"Fine..."

After several hours, the two Arab men went to **_Honshu_**, where the sheik is observing the vast area around him while his servant is outlining the roads and other routes, and he sighed seeing that his master is "impressed" at what he is seeing and sighed seeing how rather "childish" his master can act, yet he is fine since he is enjoying himself while at the same time wondered if his master could pull off such a scheme and asks him how he could pull off such a plan considering that he has to persuade the Hope's academy students into participating while trying to cover it up with a reality show to trick the Japanese Diet into thinking that nothing is illegal.

"...is that what you're worrying about?"

"Yes, master...think about it..."

"I AM thinking about it..."

"There's the government of this country...then the network stations here...getting permission to..."

"I will solve these obstacles...for my family in Saudi is the greatest among the greatest!"

"And the academy students of UA? Even though they are students…they aim to become professional heroes…"

"I will address it!"

"Sir...very well..."

After assuring his servant that he has everything planned out, the two Arab men decided to take a break and went to lunch, as it is 12 noon, and there the two boarded a limousine and went to the nearest McDonald's restaurant to dine. After 30 minutes they are back on the road, passing and observing other key areas such as **_Kyoto_**, up to **_Mt. Fuji_**, and by the end of the day they arrived at the north of **_Aomori_**, and there they amassed a lot of data and the two men began making further plans before making their next move.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Tokyo, where Ochako paid a visit to a construction company where her dad is working, and there she brought her dad a made-up lunch which he thanked his daughter, and while he assured to her that things are okay, here Ochako insisted that she will do her best and graduate at UA Academy so that once she get her hero license she will earn lots of money and donate 70% of her earnings to him and her mom.

Mr. Uraraka smiled and thanked her, but he tells her not to push herself too hard and insisted that he and her mom will be fine, which Ochako reiterated that she will do everything she could to give her parents a better financial life.

"Ochako…"

"Don't worry, dad! I will do my best!"

"I know, but…"

"When I graduate, I'll get a lot of jobs! I will…"

"Ochako. Do not force yourself."

"But…"

"Don't rush. Enjoy your school life. There's no need for you to force yourself. We'll be fine here."

"Dad…"

Mr. Uraraka's co-workers listen on, and while they were impressed, they were also sympathetic towards Ochako, seeing that she is more than willing to sacrifice her social life just to help her parents financially, and they wondered what they could do to help, believing that Ochako should focus not only on her school life at UA Academy but also her daily life as they do not want her to forsake her chance at happiness.

The other construction workers agreed and aired similar sentiments that Ochako should not push herself too hard just to help her parents out, seeing that if she overdo herself, she might break down and suffer some anxiety-like attacks.

"Man…"

"I will sorry for the Uraraka family."

"Yeah, his daughter is willing to sacrifice her happiness just to help her dad."

"Wish there's something we could do."

"Me too. I rather wish for a lottery prize so I could donate it to Mr. Uraraka."

"His daughter might snap if she breaks."

"That's a scary thought…"

"Maybe I should look for a lottery shop and buy a lottery ticket. If there's a prize where you can win a million Yen, I might play it… and if I win, I'll secretly Mr. Uraraka's name so that…"

Noticing that his fellow workers are overhearing the conversation, Mr. Uraraka smiled at Ochako and tells her she needs to go and that she should focus in having a good time at UA Academy and not to take things too seriously, saying that they are financially fine, though she can tell that it is not, but he tells her not to worry over anything and should financially save some for herself.

Ochako was unwilling but her dad insisted that she should, as he did not want her to starve herself off just because she wanted to save money for her parents' sakes and assured to her that he will take steps in earning money legally and not out of illegal means.

Uraraka wanted to rebut but slowly relented seeing that her dad will only rebut.

"Listen to me, Ochako. Do not starve yourself."

"But…"

"We'll be fine here."

"…"

"Don't worry. What your mom and I want is that you study at UA Academy free from pressure. Enjoy. Make and have friends."

"Dad…"

"Trust me."

"Okay."

After that, Ochako left, and Mr. Uraraka's co-workers approached him and said that he is lucky to have such a devoted child but also offered their sympathies for him seeing that he and his family is in such a financial state, and offered him anything they could to help.

"Boss…"

"You sure have a very devoted child."

"You're a good father, boss."

"You're the best parent any child would ask."

"If you need anything, just ask."

"We'll see what we can do."

"We're willing to help."

"We got your back, boss."

**-x-**

At his rented inn, the sheik, his servant, and his hired hacker, are assembled and there the hacker managed to hack in on the files of some of the students of UA Academy, and there the sheik is rather baffled at seeing that each student has a "Quirk", as well as being sorted into different sections, including the support course and the such, and wondered why UA Academy would assign certain students at different sections and why each as different abilities, but the hacker said that when each student possesses a certain quirk, the academy heads would assign him/her to sections depending on how well they perform at the entrance exams.

"...and that's that, sir..."

"Hmph...I didn't know Japanese educators would give certain student such sections...they sure are weird..."

"But take this from me...I've read articles…many UA students graduating...and they have reached the pinnacle of their careers...as pro heroes..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, fine...can you show me the list of certain students which you think would be the best for my upcoming scheme...?"

"Here..."

"Wow..."

By then the sheik saw the list of names and asks the hacker for any information about the said students and after a few minutes certain videos about the academy students are downloaded, and after seeing them, the sheik is impressed enough and there his servant reminded his master about having an appointment with some of the government organizations so that the sheik can convince them to allow him to shoot a reality show and then air it here in Japan and in Saudi Arabia, and the sheik nodded and began to make preparations for that task.

The sheik's servant then asked how would he be able to pull it off as he believe that the UA Academy students might turn down the offer to star in a reality show, but the sheik aid that he might try talking to the headmaster of the academy and see if he could SWEET-TALK him into loaning his students, which the hacker showed to him the downloaded picture of **Nezu**.

The sheik stared in disbelief at seeing Nezu's profile and picture, and asked the hacker if this is the headmaster of UA Academy, which the hacker said that Nezu is indeed the headmaster based on the website he hacked.

The sheik stared at the picture one more time and asked his servant for his opinion as he is unsure if he should take the picture seriously after seeing the headmaster's appearance.

"Are you sure this is the principal?"

"Yes, master."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"A rodent dressed in business clothes…?"

"He is for real, master."

"…fine…"

"…"

After hearing this, the sheik then made preparations to have an appointment with Nezu to try convincing him to BORROW the students and have them star in his planned reality show themed on cross-country racing, and the hacker showed the sheik the contact number of UA Academy, and the rest is history, and the sheik is now ready to commence the next phase of his plans.

-x-

The next day, the scene shifts at UA Academy where most of the students are out, with only a few staff members are there and are busy with all sorts of things. Nezu is doing office works as he is seen working on some papers, and there his secretary came and tells him that he has a visitor who wished to see and speak to him.

Nezu raised an eyebrow when told about the visitor, as he felt that this is the first time that he got a visitor from the Middle East, specifically from Saudi Arabia, and out of curiosity, he tells the secretary to let the visitor in, which the secretary asked if he is sure.

"From Saudi Arabia, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"…"

"Shall I…?"

"Very well."

"Sir?"

"Let him in."

"Yes, sir."

After that, the secretary tells the sheik that he may see Nezu, and once inside the headmaster's office, the sheik sweat-dropped upon seeing Nezu in THE FLESH, as he mentally expressed surprise at seeing the headmaster's appearance, and now is he fully convinced.

Likewise, Nezu is quite surprised as this is the first time he get to see a wealthy businessman from Saudi Arabia and is curious to know what business he has and why the sheik wished to see him, and the two men began greeting each other and started to discuss something.

"Greetings, sir. I am Nezu…headmaster of UA Academy."

"I greet you as well. It is an honor to meet you…the head of this academy for high school superheoes."

"Ah-ha-ha…I get that all the time. And you are…?"

"I am Boom Shaka-Laka."

"Quite an intriguing name, Mr. Shaka-Laka."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now then…may I ask why you wished to see me…?"

"Well, Mr. Nezu…it's like this…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, though it mostly featured the Arabian billionaire and Uraraka, but Nezu did appear in the end, where it ended in a cliffhanger when they are about to discuss something that may involve the UA Academy students.

Boom Shaka-Laka appeared to have scanned out the routes all over Japan as part of his plans to record a reality show themed after the Amazing Race. Now all he need now is convince Nezu to loan the UA Academy students to participate and the rest is settled.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show if Nezu would agree to Boom Shaka-Laka's proposal, and if not, he would try other secret means.

See you in September…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
